GODZILLA: The King of the Monsters
This is a wiki for a Youtube series i Intend to do sometime in the future. It has a combination of various maonsters from the Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman Universe. Im still working on a name for it, so I would like you guys or anyone to come up with ideas. I will post the episodes I have planned so far soon. Heres the story so far. It starts out after Godzilla's mother, a Female Godzilla, was killed by Space Godzilla. Several years later, he's fully grown and goes around the world looking for a new place to call home and make some friends due to his loneliness. Somewhere in the past, he made his first friend, Gorosaurus. A few years later, Godzilla makes other friends, like Anguirus and Rodan, who grow to become his best friends and eventually meets Mothra who becomes his closest friend and he meets other giants throughout the series who become friends and allies. But Godzilla and/or his friends or allies are fighting monsters in certain parts of the world. Godzilla and/or his friends and allies fight those monsters to the death, till the end of the world, to prevent it/them from trying to destroy the world and harming man-kind. . In a few of battles, Godzilla fights some monsters by himself, but almost all the time gets help from his monster friends. And, even though he's fully grown and can take care of himself…..with the death of Godzilla's mother, he thinks he's alone in the world, but with his friends and allies he isn't alone and won't be alone forever. 'The Characters' 'The Heores' *'Godzilla:' The King of the Monsters and the shows main titled/titular kaiju protagonist character of the series, Godzilla is a dinosaur mutated by atomic radiation, being attracted to power plants all over Japan, and the powers of his deceased mother, who was somewhat killed fighting SpaceGodzilla. The strongest and most powerful monster and leader of all of the Earth Guardians, Godzilla is the Defender of the Earth and being the only hope in protecting the Earth from monsters, he travels all over the world/planet and goes to battle and defeat various monsters in order to protect his home, whether those monsters are from earth that want to use powerful energy for themselves or are under control of the Alien Invaders invading his home planet. *'Anguirus:' The series deutragonist and Godzilla’s best friend, Anguirus is a giant ankylosaurus who somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs and he will fight by Godzilla’s side along with other monsters to defeat powerful earth-threatening forces until the very end. *'Rodan:' The series tritagonist and Godzilla’s second best friend, Rodan is a giant, irradiated pteranodon from Mt. Fuji who like Anguirus somehow survived the extinction of the dinosaurs and fights by Godzilla’s side, along with Anguirus, Mothra, and others. *'Mothra:' The series quadtagonist, Mothra is a giant, divine butterfly/moth-like deity and the Guardian of the Earth who protects the Earth from threats like other monsters and Godzilla’s closest friend and love interest and aids him and fights right by his side and is extremely protective of him. She was sent by the people of Infant Island to join forces with Godzilla. She eventually gains swimming abilities to battle undersea enemies as well as time travel abilities. She aids Godzilla right by his side until the very end of their lives. *'Godzilla Junior:' The Son of Godzilla who, after being adopted after the final battle, aids his father in fighting several battles. *'Baragon:' A small, ancient, red, subterranean, fire-breathing dinosaur-like reptile who can burrow underground. *'King Caesar:' A lion-like deity creature who represents a royal family and battles monsters to protect them. *'Varan:' The Unbelievable himself and a giant, gliding lizard-like creature that can glide. *'Gamera:' The Guardian of the Universe, Gamera is a giant, fireball-breathing turtle and an ancient biological constructed monster that was created millions of years ago by an advanced civilization to defend the Earth from world-threatening forces and to exterminate/destroy the invading Gyaos, a race of vampiric avian-like creatures. *'King Kong:' The "Eighth Wonder of the World", Kong is the strongest living creature on Earth (third counting Gamera second and Godzilla first), thus being a longtime rival of Godzilla's, and a giant, 264-foot tall ape (mountain gorilla) who is around 120–150 years old and one of the last of his kindred species. He protects his territory, home, and family and kills different creatures in their defense. He can climb walls, lift stone pillars, swing from branches and even unlock pathways. He is killed when he is sliced by a Gyaos and falls from his mountain home. *'Gorosaurus:' A giant Tyrannosaurus Rex who is a natural foe of Kong's. Gorosaurus is also Godzilla’s oldest friend and is a larger descendant of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is a huge predator with a bite that kills, the brute strength to break down structures, and an armored hide that an energy beam cannot penetrate. For most monsters, Gorosaurus is invulnerable and can perform several attacks when facing enemies; charge, tail-whip, headbutt, kangaroo kick, and, most devastatingly, tackle in which Gorosaurus’s tackle will force weaker enemies on their knees and could kill them with one bite to the throat. *'Female Godzilla:' The former Queen of the Monster and Godzilla’s extremely over protective mother, she would go to the end of the galaxy and risk her life to save her son. She was somewhat killed while fighting SpaceGodzilla. *'Manda:' A Japanese dragon-like sea serpent who is an old friend of Godzilla’s. *'Toto:' The brave Son of Gamera. *'Battra:' An evil divine moth created by the Earth to kill lifeforms that were destroying it. *'Titanosaurus:' A prehistoric marine reptile that wants to use the power surges to get revenge on humanity for disturbing his slumber. Titanosaurus is not inherently evil, but prefers to maintain his own ideology rather than stick with a group, putting himself at odds with Earth Defenders and the Global Defense Force. *'Zilla:' A mutated iguana and the only surviving of its kind. Due to their similarities, Zilla has developed a kinder-ship with Godzilla. As a result, Zilla is very protective of him and has the power to sense when Godzilla is in trouble. Like Godzilla, Zilla is capable of breathing radioactive fire and is relentless in any fight. *'Kumonga:' A giant queen spider and another old companion of Godzilla’s. *'Ebirah:' A giant lobster. *'Kiryu:' A cyborg built around/using the bones of the original/first Godzilla that ever walked the Planet Earth. Kiryu is the Leader of all the GDF Mechas. *'MechaGodzilla 2:' A robot replica of Godzilla built using the Technology from Mecha-King Ghidorah; Based on the alien version. *'Mecha-King Ghidorah:' The Mechanical Clone of King Ghidorah resurrected as a powerful cyborg dragon creature. *'M.O.G.U.E.R.A:' A mole-like, transforming, anti-Godzilla battle robot mech that aids Godzilla in seeral battles an is equipped with numerous plasma based weaponry. *'Jet Jaguar:' A humanoid robot that can change size at will. 'The Villians' *'SpaceGodzilla:' The shows primary/main kaiju antagonist of the series, bent on killing Godzilla and his kind, SpaceGodzilla is a creature created when the Female Godzilla's DNA got into space (either from Biollante or Mothra) and mutated by cosmic radiation. SpaceGodzilla is responcible for the death of the Female Godzilla AKA Godzilla's mother. *'Gigan:' A primary villain of the series, Gigan is a cyloptic cyborg creature with bladed arms and a buzz saw in its chest, it shares leadership of the Alien monsters along with King Ghidorah. *'King Ghidorah:' One of the shows main atagonists of the series, King Ghidorah is an evil, divine, extraterrestrial three-headed dragon and Godzilla's flying, three-headed archrival. He shares leadership of the alien monsters along with Gigan. *'MechaGodzilla:' The first robot replica of Godzilla constructed by an alein race known as the Simians. It is made os Space Titanium. *'Megalon:' A "Beetle God" of the underwater civilization of Seatopia that has drills for hands. Is actually a Mutant who sides with the Vortaak. *'Orga:' An alien known as a Millennian that was mutated by Godzilla's DNA. Has very large arms *'Hedorah:' A giant tadpole-like creature. *'Legion:' One of Gamera’s main villains, Legion is a race of extraterrestrials that resemble ants which travel across the galaxy to colonize unsuspecting planets, killing off the native populace in the process. *'Biollante:' A giant, hulking plant-like monstrous beast created by Dr. Shiragami whose carries exactly the same DNA as Godzilla and whose DNA is a fusion of Godzilla's, a rose, and Erika Shiragami's. *'Megaguirus:' A giant, prehistoric dragonfly who even now has a taste for Godzilla's blood and requires Godzilla's energy to survive. *'Destoroyah:' A beast composed of millions of Precambrian microscopic lifeforms mutated by the very weapon that was thought to have killed the species in 1954. *'Iris:' Gamera’s ultimate antagonistic foe, Iris is a creature that must feed on bodily fluids to survive. *'Gyaos:' Another one of the main monster villains of the series, the Gyaos are man-eating bird/bat-like villain creatures the arch-enemies of Gamera. *'Kamacuras:' A giant, mutated praying mantis Movies and Episodes (So far) 'THE MOVIE 1' - Female Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla A Female Godzilla (aka Godzilla's mother), Minilla (aka Godzilla), Mothra, and Mothra Larva battle Space Godzilla, the series villain, the first time. 'THE SERIES' # 'Chapter One:' * Monsterous Pilot - Part 1 & 2: After battling each other, putting differences aside, and becoming friends, Godzilla and Anguirus face off three giant praying-mantises and fight against a worm-like monster sent from an ancient, underground civilization. *'Reptiles against Amphibian and Dinosaur:' Godzilla and Anguirus must stop an aquatic dinosaur and his amphibious companion from finding power and take revenge on humanity for disturbing their ocean slumber. *'Evil King that Ain’t Red but a Lean, Mean, and Fighting Green Machine:' Godzilla battles a very strong, green monster king with the assistance of Anguirus and the Monster Prince Gomora. *'The Birth of Litra vs. The Rise of Gomess:' Godzilla, with the assistance of a small, kaiju bird and Gomora, battles two creatures that look like him. *'The Unbelievable in Need:' Godzilla and Anguirus assist a reptilian gliding monster in fighting off an alien beetle. *'Attack of the Hollow Monster:' Godzilla battles an invisible monster with the assistance of Gomora, the Guardian Monster of Okinawa, and Ultraman. *'Pyramid of Tiga:' Godzilla, King Caesar, Gomora, and Litra battle two ancient foes of Ultraman Tiga to stop them from destroying his pyramid. As Telesdon arrives, Tiga himself shows up to help. *'The Smog Monster:' Godzilla, with the assistance on Varan, must stop an alien tadpole from putting death in the air. *'Past Foes - Part I:' The Magnificent Mechanical Terror: Godzilla, Anguirus, Varan, and King Caesar battle a powerful space robotic version Godzilla that is a past enemy of Godzilla's and one his most powerful enemies. *'Past Foes - Part II:' The Eighth Wonder of the World: Godzilla battles two enemies on a hidden island, with the assistance of the King of the Island who is also an old rival of his. *'Past Foes - Part III:' They Cyborg of the Century: Godzilla battles two alien enemies with the assistance of new allies. One of the aliens is Megalon.....and the other is another past enemy of Godzilla's. *'Godzilla vs. the Water King:' Godzilla and his friend and allies fight on the surface and underwater with a powerful, stealthfull, electrical-eel like alien monster. *'The Monster of the Blue Ball:' Godzilla and two ultraman, including a rookie, battles a space monster from the Monster Graveyard that traveled to Earth in a blue ball. *'Attack of the Whip-Lashing Monster:' While two ancient foes are fight one another to the death, they join forces when Godzilla, Litra, and Ultraman Mebius and Jack show up to battle them. *'Eight Legged Freak Show:' Godzilla faces off a giant spider queen and an old friend. *'The Ultra-Killer: Birdon Awakens:' Birdon, the powerful, volcano bird monster, has been unleashed from his mountain tomb. *'The Ultra-Killer II: Taro and Zoffy die:' With Birdon on the fly, the Ultra Mother and Ultraman Zoffy come to help Taro as Zoffy fights Birdon himself. *'The Ultra-Killer III: It's a Miracle, But You Only Live Once:' When Godzilla awakens from his coma, Gomora coming to aid, and Mebius, Taro, and Zoffy regenerated, the Ultra Mother watch as the heroes defeat the powerful Birdon. *'The Atoragon:' Godzilla battles a hooked, somewhat dragonfly like alien monster with help from Ultraman, Eleking, and a GDF vessel half ship...half submarine. *'The Space Stone that Calls Monsters:' Godzilla, Litra, and Ultraman fight against a giant, alien fro and an incredibly gigantic space stone that can ressurect deceased monsters *'The Space Ston that Calls Monsters II - Gigan Returns:' The Earth Guardians, Global Defense, Rei and his monsters and the Ultra Brothers battle a number of monsters that have joined forces. *'Battling the Evil Ultra:' Part 1 of the Final Chapter - Three of the Ultra Brothers fight against an evil Ultra. *'Invasion of the Three-Headed Astro-Monster:' Part 2 of the Final Chapter - All the Earth Guardians, Rei’s monsters, GDF mechas, and one Ultra battle Godzilla's archenemy, a very powerful, three-headed space dragon at the top of Mt. Fuji. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse